A Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) generally supports service data flow detection, policy enforcement and flow-based charging in Long-Term Evolution (LTE) networks. PCRF devices generally depend on PCRF policies to control network behavior. Network administrators, for example, define the policy structure and create individual policies or entries that control the PCRF behavior based on input variables.